Gone, gone, gone
by Morg' Drachenspear
Summary: "Porque Dean o amou antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, e continuaria a amá-lo mesmo depois de Sam partir." Wincest pura e simples, por motivos de tah-p.


**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens são da autoria de Eric Kripke, e isso tudo não passa da piração de uma fã de Wincest! É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso! :D

Baseada na música _Gone, gone, gone_ de Phillip Phillips, porque tenho ouvido direto como se não houvesse amanhã, e por motivos óbvios demais para serem citados aka marida linda u_u

**Gone, gone, gone**

"Porque Dean o amou antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, e continuaria a amá-lo mesmo depois de Sam partir." Wincest pura e simples, por motivos de tah-p.

**Capítulo Único**

Sam cresceu com a certeza de que, independentemente da direção na qual os ventos soprassem, sempre haveria alguém ao seu lado. Para lutar com ele, para apoiá-lo, ajudá-lo, ou simplesmente alertá-lo de que o que estava fazendo era errado, e que teria de arcar com as consequências daquilo mais tarde. E sabia, também, que essa mesma pessoa o amava acima de tudo, e que seria capaz de fazer ou sacrificar _qualquer coisa_, apenas por desejar vê-lo bem.

Ele cresceu sob a proteção de um soldadinho de chumbo, que desde muito cedo já tinha a obrigação de cuidar dele, de impedir que se machucasse. E, à noite, quando ele tinha pesadelos, era para a cama desse soldadinho que fugia. E, quando precisava de alguma coisa, era para esse mesmo soldadinho que precisava pedir, porque John estava sempre ocupado demais com as caçadas, para poder ceder aos seus caprichos, e Bobby nem sempre o compreendia o suficiente para atendê-lo.

Dean foi muito mais que um irmão; foi também pai, amigo, amante.

**When life leaves you high and dry**

**I'll be at your door tonight**

**If you need help, if ou need help**

E, na verdade, para o mais velho, aquilo não era _apenas uma obrigação_. Era seu trabalho, seu dever. O único motivo pelo qual conseguia suportar toda aquela porcaria sobre seus ombros, aquela vida medíocre na qual não sabia nem mesmo se estaria _vivo_ no dia seguinte.

Mas ele seria capaz de roubar, fingir, e até matar, se a segurança de seu irmãozinho estivesse em risco. Porque, de certa forma, Sam era tudo o que lhe restava. Sam era tudo o que Dean tinha, e o único que desejava ter. Ele era seu mundo, e sua vida girava em torno de fazer com que o moreno estivesse bem, girava em torno de fazer com que ele se _sentisse_ bem.

Porque Dean jamais se importaria com os machucados, com a dor, com os monstros, demônios, anjos ou apocalipse. Não se importaria em lutar, dia após dia, de novo e de novo, morrer quantas vezes fosse necessário e depois voltar. Ele não se importaria em perder sua miserável vida, sempre que algum maldito quisesse mexer com a família. Não se o irmão estivesse bem.

E porque sabia que, no fim, acabaria voltando.

**I'll shut down the city lights**

**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

**To make you well, to make you well**

_Para Sam._

_Por Sam._

Voltando para cuidar dele. Voltando para protegê-lo. Voltando para lhe fazer companhia, ou simplesmente ver se tudo estava bem. Dean ressuscitaria quantas vezes fosse necessário, se a segurança do moreno estivesse em risco, se o mais novo precisasse dele. E também quando não precisasse, porque Sam continuava sendo Sam, mesmo sem Dean, mas Dean jamais seria o mesmo sem ele.

Mas isso não importava, certo? Não importava quantas vezes ele precisasse procurá-lo, caçá-lo. Não importava quantas vezes Sam fugisse, ou simplesmente desaparecesse. Não importava quantos demônios tentassem tirar o moreno de seus braços, não importava quantos anjos surgissem para atrapalhá-lo em sua busca.

Porque poderia ir ao Inferno pelo irmão, porque seu Paraíso era o Paraíso dele também.

**When enemies are at you door**

**I'll carry you away from war**

**If you need help, if you need help**

Dean seria capaz de tomar todas as dores de Sam para si, sempre que o mais novo demonstrasse, mesmo que por meio de um olhar, que aquela ferida não iria cicatrizar tão cedo. Dean seria capaz de tirar todo aquele peso dos ombros do irmão, e colocar nos seus, mesmo que para vê-lo partindo para longe. E, quando suas esperanças caíssem por terra, levantaria a cabeça e sorriria.

Porque Sam ainda acreditava.

Porque Sam ainda tinha esperança.

E Dean sorriria quantas vezes fosse necessário, para lhe dar apoio, e fazê-lo pensar que ainda não havia desistido daquele mundo miserável.

**Your hope dangling by a string**

**I'll share in your suffering**

**To make you well, to make you well**

Porque Sam não se importava que ele fosse um pecador, e não se importava que cometesse um erro atrás do outro, no desespero mudo de mantê-lo a salvo do mundo. E, se o moreno não se importava, então Dean podia amá-lo, mesmo sendo errado, mesmo sendo doentio, mesmo sendo estranho.

Sam podia corresponder ao sentimento, e puxá-lo para um abraço sempre que estivesse carente, sempre que precisasse de carinho, consolo, ou simplesmente contato. Porque Dean, o moreno sabia, lhe entregaria tudo. Dean se doaria, o abraçaria de volta, e faria com que se sentisse amado, faria com que se sentisse querido. Dean seria somente... _Dean_, e Sam não conseguiria explicar o quanto isso significava para si.

**Give me reasons to believe**

**That you would do the same for me**

Porque Sam era tão errado, tão doente e tão pecador quanto o irmão. Porque, se Dean seria capaz de se sacrificar apenas para vê-lo seguro novamente, o moreno faria o mesmo por ele.

Porque tudo o que Sam era, sem o mais velho ao seu lado, não passava de uma máscara construída desde que se arriscou em Stanford, desde que se arriscou a viver longe da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Porque Sam aprendeu a mentir para si mesmo, em todas as vezes nas quais precisou tomar o controle da situação, quando já se acostumara a ter alguém para lhe dizer o que era certo ou não.

E, em todas as vezes nas quais o perdia era somente isso que o obrigava a seguir dia após dia, ainda que não o ajudasse a superar absolutamente nada.

**And I would do it for you, for you**

**Baby I'm not moving on**

**I love you long after you're gone**

Mas Dean sempre voltava. Para sua vida, para sua cama, para seu coração. Dean impedia que ele se afogasse na dor, no desespero de não tê-lo ao seu lado. Sam talvez nunca soubesse, a menos que ele admitisse, mas o mesmo acontecia sempre que o mais velho se via sem o caçula, e logo em seguida o tinha novamente em seus braços.

E chegava até mesmo a ser... Doce.

**For you, for you**

**You would never sleep alone**

**I love you long after you're gone**

Porque Dean o amou antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, e continuaria a amá-lo mesmo depois de Sam partir.

Porque Sam voltaria para Dean, assim como Dean voltaria para Sam.

Sempre.

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**


End file.
